


Quagmire

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Diggle is Not Happy, Felicity Smoak is so Done, Gen, Surreal, The Beginning of the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Diggle and Oliver have a discussion about Earth-X Thea while unbeknownst to them, Felicity has her own encounter with her own nightmare version.





	Quagmire

“Oliver, we need to talk, man.” John Diggle spoke.

Oliver Queen frowned. “What's wrong, John?”

“Ricardo Diaz is dead.” John spoke grimly.

Oliver Queen frowned. “I'm not going to like where this leads, am I?”

“Probably not, no. Lyla and I had gone to see him for information we needed.” John spoke, still annoyed Lyla convinced him to tell Oliver about that.

“What made you think he could help you at all?!” Oliver grumbled.

“That's a moot point Oliver, since he was killed by a Nazi speedster who was working with your sister's evil Nazi twin.” John glared at Oliver.

“Okay, I was going to bring that whole issue up eventually, but I'm still thrown through a loop by it.” Oliver winced.

John took a deep breath. “We have a big problem here, Oliver. This isn't a person we can fight.” 

“I know, John. I'm at a bit of a loss trying to figure this out. Barry can't leave the universe, and neither can Cisco. It's like somehow this universe is locked in place. I can't get Supergirl here, and without her help, the only plan I can fathom working is involving hoping Siren-X has enough compassion in her to stop Earth-X Thea from removing my head, because I can't hurt a Kryptonian without Kryptonite from their own universe. The only reason Kryptonite from Kara's earth worked on Overgirl was because of how weakened she was.” Oliver frowned. “At least that's what Kara told me later.”

“And it barely worked from what I remember being told.” John spoke.

“Exactly. So, yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Earth-X Thea, John, but I'm really having a hard time dealing with this myself.” Oliver spoke.

“I gathered that much. This whole event is surreal. We got what, Siren-X, Earth-X Thea, and at least two other Nazis from other universes that I know about. I checked on Siren-X after the visit from Thea, so that was some weird stuff to see.” John frowned.

“So, you didn't run into Blitzkrieg? That's the only other Nazi speedster I know, from this Crime Syndicate of America universe. She's what distracted Barry allowing Thea and Siren-X to leave together.” Oliver frowned.

“I'm still scratching my head about this one, Oliver. Because I met Hellscreamer. And the name is fitting. Because it's a Nazi version of Felicity. Figure that out.” John spoke.

Oliver winced. “Wonderful. That's all we need. An evil version of Felicity who's a Nazi. What the hell? How does that even make sense?!”

“You know, until today, I never thought of actually retiring.” John frowned.  
“I don't blame you.” Oliver spoke. “This is one hell of a mess.” 

&^&

Across town at the same time...

“Well, this is a fitting place for you to live.” The voice made Felicity jump.  
She turned around and saw a speedster vibrating in place, blurring their entire body, and their voice at the same time. Even with all the modulation, the suit was most certainly designed for a woman.

“Great. Now Female Eobard is here.” Felicity winced.  
“No, that would be Blitzkrieg. I am Hellscreamer.” The voice chuckled.

Then the speedster stopped vibrating, and Felicity recoiled at the symbol on the chest. “That is so wrong.”

The speedster grinned and lifted off their hood. “I know.”   
Felicity stared into her own face and grimaced. “That just makes no sense. How is there a universe where I am a Nazi!?”

“It's called the Crime Syndicate of America. Everyone Good is evil, everyone evil is good. Hitler was not a jerk in that universe.” Hellscreamer grinned.

Felicity groaned. “This is wonderful. Can everyone please stop messing with us, please? Just leave us alone!”

“Not until Thea gets her revenge.” Hellscreamer smiled.

“Can I go get drunk now?” Felicity groaned, wondering if she was having a terrible nightmare.

“No. Unless you think getting drunk and making out with yourself from another universe is totally a good idea.” Hellscreamer chuckled.

Felicity groaned. “I am so going to get drunk later, and hell no, I will not make out with you ever.”   
“You're not really my type.” Hellscreamer grinned.

“Regardless, can you please leave!” Felicity groaned.

“Oh, you're no fun at all.” Hellscreamer grinned.  
“I don't want to be nice to my evil Nazi twin.” Felicity groaned.

“I am you after all, down to the DNA.” Hellscreamer grinned. “I'm just an evil version of you. Take everything about yourself. Twist it 180. That's me.”

Felicity shivered. “Please, if you're anything like me, you'd leave me alone.” 

Hellscreamer smirked. “I was told not to harm you, but I can see you don't wish to actually talk to me. I will leave.” She rushed away and Felicity shivered again. “I am so going to get drunk tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Felicity. And Poor Oliver.
> 
> Well, the Next story in the series is going to be closer to the end of the series.


End file.
